The number of users of wireless communication devices has seen a tremendous amount of growth over the last two decades. A common sight is a speaker maintaining a conversation on a wireless communication device in a public setting. Often an anonymous person may be just a few feet away from the speaker and can overhear what could be private details of the speaker's conversation. The speaker may sometimes accept the possibility of exposing private details during the conversation due to their possible anonymity to those around them. Regardless of anonymity, others may not want to overhear the conversation. Also, should the speaker desire privacy, background noise may make it difficult to maintain a conversation and still keep their voice to a sound level that won't be overheard by and/or irritate others. Further, background noise may also degrade the quality of a conversation with a person on the other end of the conversation.